


Sunbeams

by sardonic_at_heart



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, am i funny, is this funny i'm not sure, just a head canon i've had in my head for a while, remains of my student life flowing through this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_at_heart/pseuds/sardonic_at_heart
Summary: Sam comes home to find a rather interesting sight.(Set after the first game and before the second game)





	Sunbeams

After a grueling day of paperwork and meaningless tasks his boss gave him, Sam just wanted to relax on the couch and listen to his girl’s soothing voice talk about anything to distract him from his exhaustion. He was searching the perimeters of the mansion when he finally found her.

Out of all the things he would come home to Sam didn’t expect to see Mika asleep in the backyard. Yet there she was laying on her side, textbook open beside her, and her backpack placed under her head as a makeshift pillow. The tree had blanketed her with its shade, save for the small gaps between the leaves, tiny sunbeams scattered across her body. A patch of light shined on her eyelids and, completely unfazed, Mika shifted her position so that she was now laying on her back.

Sam smiled at the sight, a quiet chuckle at the back of this throat. He should have been used to her sleeping expression after two years of sharing the same bed together, but she captivated him every single time. She held a peaceful countenance as a soft sigh tumbled out of her delicate lips. She often had a habit of furrowing her eyebrows if she was dreaming, but from the way they relaxed he assumed nothing was happening in that doofus brain of hers. He thought that was a cute quirk but she thought otherwise.

A sudden idea came to him and then he pulled out his phone. He saw her like this during the weekdays when he was too busy getting ready for work in the morning and only had time to kiss her sleeping face goodbye. And on weekends, if he was given those days off or had night shift, she would get up before him while he slept until the afternoon. It seemed like a great opportunity to take pictures of her right now so that he could stare at them during his lunch breaks or while he was on patrol. Or blackmail.

He needed to be very quiet and secretive about this. Mika didn’t like him taking pictures of her without her permission,  _ especially _ while she was asleep. 

Sam stepped closer to get a better view of her, the grass muting the sound of his footsteps for his plan. Swiping on his screen for the quick access to the camera he jumped a little when he realized the front camera was on and showed his face a little too close for his liking. Shit, he hated when that happened. Always caught him off guard.

Okay. Do over.

Switching to the back camera, the green eyed incubus proceeded to snap a few pictures: some zoomed in to see her expression and also zoomed out to capture her entire lax position. He took a minute or two just to appreciate his photographic work and also to make sure they weren’t blurry. Technology, despite astounding a demon who never had things like this in the Abyssal Plains, was a bit finicky at times, and he didn’t want it acting out on him now.

“Sam…?”

SHIT!

His eyes snapped to his girlfriend who slowly sat up, green eyes half-lidded and black hair in slight disarray from the remnants of her nap. Mika rubbed the sleep from her eyes before noticing how stiff his stance was, and narrowed them in suspicion. Crap, did she know? He needed to play it off as if he just came home. She closed her eyes to stretch and yawn, which Sam took as an opportunity to regain his cool and act as if he didn’t do anything wrong. Well, he didn’t exactly do something wrong. More like doing what she didn’t like.

“One and only,” he shoved his phone into the pocket of his letterman jacket and plopped down beside her. “Sleep good?”

She smiled and accepted the kiss he placed on her lips in lieu of a response. “You’re home early.”

“Think again. It’s almost six o’clock.”

“W-what?”

Mika hands launched to her phone to check the time and then threw her head back with an over dramatic groan.

“I was supposed to wake up an hour ago.”

He chuckled at her reaction and pointed at her economics textbook. “Looks like you were studying.”

“Tried to,” she corrected. “But nothing seemed to stick, so I thought taking a nap would clear my mind.”

She buried her face in her hands and groaned again. “Why didn’t I put an alarm on?”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

In his efforts to be as supportive as he could, Sam picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? He was well accustomed to understanding letters and reading sentences by now, but when he scanned through the paragraphs filled with economic jargons it was like he was reading an entirely different language. Well, served him right for assuming the English language was always straightforward. Wincing, he returned the textbook to the floor and pushed it from him until it was at arm’s length away.

“When’s your exam?”

“Two weeks from now.”

“Doofus,” he gave a gentle flick to her forehead. She yelped in surprise. “Why’re you panicking then? You have plenty of time.”

“I know, I know. It’s just,” she reached out to the textbook, her finger picking at one of the worn out corners of the paper cover. Her voice was quiet that the wind could have blown it away. “This class is a little difficult to understand. I don’t want to barely pass like last time. I want to really be prepared.”

Sam’s playful atmosphere vanished at the sound of her tone. He wished he had the experience to sympathize with her. To find the right words and say it so that her worries could be watered down to nothing from the situation. 

He knew how much she valued education, how many hours she sacrificed in exchange for good grades and keeping up her GPA (it always made him upset knowing how those things could drop so easily with one bad grade). And he also knew how much stress it put on her. He lost count of all the nights she stayed awake studying until the odd hours of the morning even though she had classes the next day. The dark circles under her eyes and sluggish movements he noticed every few weekends when she finally had a break from her homework and exams. He didn’t have a sound advice to give her, but as he watched a frown gradually sour her beautiful features, he decided to tell her what she should hear.

“Look,” he leaned his back against the tree trunk and crossed his arms, his legs stretched out in front of him. “I get you want to pass this test with flying colors, but if you really want to do a good job, then give yourself a break. You’ll probably forget all you studied if you start now.”

“It won’t hurt to at least get an early start. That way I wouldn’t rush to make a study guide on that week.”

“I’m not saying you’ll slack off if you don’t start right away. Just pace your studying, okay? You listening?”

Conflict flickered in her eyes, and she reached out to her book. Sam grabbed it and placed it further from her reach.

“Mika,” he spoke in a gentle yet firm tone, “Take a break this week. Please. Don’t stress yourself out.”

“But—”

“I mean it, alright? I hate seeing you overwhelmed and tired all the time.”

She looked off to the side, her thoughts written on her forehead. The incubus took note of the way she played with the tips of her hair in an absentminded gesture. Sam relished in gazing at the bits of sunlight hitting her figure. The lighting and natural background that surrounded her enhanced her beauty and it stole his breath away for two solid seconds.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thankful that he took those pictures.

“Fine,” she relented. “But you better kick my ass if I start procrastinating.”

Much to her disagreement he smirked. “‘Course.”

As Mika stuffed her textbook into her bag Sam propped an elbow on his knee. “Why’d you come out here to study? You could’ve done the same thing inside.”

“The weather’s nice,” she shrugged. “Plus, nature can’t be topped. Smell the roses and all that.”

He couldn’t deny that fact. In the middle of summer, Chicago was smoldered in uncomfortable heat. The moment he stepped out of the police station his clothes stuck to his skin, sweat accumulating in the most uncomfortable way that was possible. But as he sat next to her in the shade the heat seemed a little tolerable. He watched the leaves above him shift ever so slightly in the wind, finding solace in the whimsical chirping of a few birds with a calm expression on his face. 

The peaceful atmosphere washed away all the tension from his shoulders and he sank down until his back touched the ground with a muffled bump. An involuntary yawn left his mouth as he placed his arms behind his head, legs stretched and crossed at the ankles. His eyes were about to close, when he caught Mika zipping her backpack closed and rising from her seat.

“Wait a minute,” he grabbed her wrist without moving from his position. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Inside? I was going to let you relax here after a busy day at work.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to hide his sulking. “And I can’t relax with my girl? C’mon and sit back down with me.”

She looked down at him and took a few seconds to read his expression before she narrowed her green eyes and flashed a lopsided smile.

“Alright. But only because you asked so nicely,” she teased.

Tossing her bag carelessly to the side Mika sank to her knees and crawled over to the space beside Sam. With his hand that still held her wrist, he trailed his fingers up so that he was now holding her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of her hand. A hint of a blush colored her cheeks, which she tried to hide when she laid next to him. His arm returned to cushion the back of his head to watch the leaf-covered sky as she made herself comfortable.

“So,” she drawled, “how was work?”

He grunted in reply.

“That bad, huh?”

“Like every day.”

He saw her move from the corner of his eye and the next thing he knew, she was rolling her body on top of his, their faces inches apart. Her crossed arms were placed over his chest and she rested her chin on them with a curious gaze.

“Want to talk about it?”

“My boss is a dick.”

“As usual,” she agreed with a nod.

“And normally that wouldn’t bother me, right?”

“Right.”

“But today he was being more of a dick than usual.”

“What happened?”

“At first, just annoying errands that had no purpose, but then he wanted me to clean the fucking bathrooms.”

She scrunched her nose in disgust. “Should I be touching you right now?”

“I took a shower, doofus,” he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I sped up the cleaning, hoping that’s the last time he’d bother me. But after that he makes me file a bunch of paperwork that he was supposed to do.”

Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

“I’m talking about those kinda boring papers that  _ no one  _ wants to do. Drops it all on me. I’m glad I actually managed to finish it before my shift ended. That way he wouldn’t make me do it again tomorrow morning.”

“Your boss,” Mika said with a smirk, “is the dickiest.”

The incubus chuckled, a smile plaguing his lips as he reached up to grasp the side of her face. His heart warmed at the sight of her leaning into his touch, her eyes closed in bliss.

“I forget all the stress whenever I’m with you. I hope you know that.”

The blush was a darker shade now and she closed the distance with a slow kiss. He kissed back with the same gentleness while his arm pressed her closer than she already was to his body. They pulled away a few heartbeats later, green eyes gleaming in content.

“That was really corny.”

“You liked it.”

She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. “Maybe.”

God, he really loved her.

After placing another kiss on his lips she rolled off to his side, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders from the movement. His right arm tucked under her head like a pillow as his left hand drew gentle circles on her back. It was his favorite thing to do, especially when they were in bed, clothes scattered to the floor and sweat glistening on their skins after their recent love making. A satisfied hum escaped from her throat and her eyes closed once again, her right arm wrapping around his waist as she huddled closer to his chest.

He could feel exhaustion reeling him in like a wave creeping onto the shoreline. There was a slight movement he noticed from his girlfriend, but he was already in the process of closing his eyes in preparation of a nap. All the tension in his muscles from his work rolled off as his breath slowed to a calm pace. Nothing could ruin this moment of tranquility.

“Sam?”

“Hmm…?” He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

What he saw instead of a smile occupying her face was his phone in her hand with her lips pressed into a thin line. Her blank stare barely concealed the intense aura that swirled around her.

“What the hell is this?”

He looked at his screen and it showed rows of pictures he took of her. How did she…? That was when he remembered how she had her arm around his waist, her hand close to his pocket where he kept his phone, and the small shift she made while his eyes were closed. He let his guard down.

All his intentions to take a nap vanished in an instant as his eyes widened in realization. If this was a different scenario, his expression could have been considered comical. But right now Sam was in trouble.

“I told you to not take pictures of me without my permission.”

He was in  _ big  _ trouble.

“Uh,” he began.

“I’m deleting these.”

Using his super speed, Sam swiped his phone from her grasp and zipped away into the mansion. Her frustrated scream could be heard as he tried to find a place to hide.

“Come  _ back  _ here, Sam!”

He decided to stay hidden for an hour, since he knew that was how long she would be mad at him. Either way, he was not planning to give up those pictures.

“AOMARIS!”

A bright light surrounded him at the mention of his true name, too quick even for his own speed to avoid. The incubus was standing in the backyard once again, but this time he faced his angry girlfriend glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. At that moment he knew that no matter how fast he ran or how far he would get, it meant nothing as long as she called his true name over and over again.

Sam gulped at his fate. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Love Exists by Amy Lee while I wrote this. It's an English cover for L'amore esiste by Francesca Michielin. Both pretty and poetic songs, so I recommend listening to them.
> 
> Edited and proofread by spacialstars


End file.
